Illuminati
(Page does not exist) Why are you here? There's no such thing as the Illuminati. We don't exist. But if we did, the following may or may not be our constitution. Who we are The Illuminati is a secret cabal which seeks to control the server through subterfuge and manipulation. The government is non existent. Member List: - K______h (The All Seeing Eye) - OyVey (The Herald of Truth) - ________ (Agent) - __________ (Agent) - ______ (Agent) - ____________ (Agent) Rights and Responsibilities All members must deny being in the Illuminati. After all, we don't exist. The All Seeing Eye rules the server from the shadows and literally knows everything. They have no obligation to do anything for anyone. They can also ban you at will without question, even the Illuminati's own members; so none are safe. The Herald of Truth '''gathers and disseminates information to/from its agents. The Illuminati '''Agents remain in their current faction or attempt to infiltrate a new faction. They will then be able to trade information to the Illuminati. An 'Agent Provocateur '''is a variant Agent that works to destabilize a faction by supplying misinformation, shilling, false-flagging, and just acting like a total Jew. This position can only be officially designated by the Herald when deemed necessary. The All Seeing Eye is a permanent position that can never be voted on or changed unless the server itself dies. The Herald of Truth is expendable yet may only be replaced if they themselves relinquish their power and assigns a new Agent to be the Herald. Agents can only be recruited through the Herald. Their identity will be kept secret from even each other. The only rights an Agent has is the right to trade for information with the Herald. Members must not reveal the identities of themselves or each other. Members must deny knowledge of anything and everything to non-members. What we do The only resource that matters to us is Information. Information will be traded quid pro quo. If you seek information (co-ords, faction strength, supplies), be ready to provide some information of your own. (First time's free if the Herald is feeling generous) Information will be traded through the Herald unless one has gained enough trust to join the Inner Circle. Those in the Inner Circle will have all information available to them on a need to know basis. As well, the Inner Circle will be allowed to know the actual identities of the Illuminati members. The Inner Circle is not a position or location, it is merely a symbolic designation of trust from the Herald. On War and Alliances The Illuminati will never declare War through itself, only by proxy through infiltrated factions. Thus War cannot be declared by the Illuminati. Because we deny our own existence, the Illuminati can never declare or join an Alliance. Laws New laws can only be added by the Herald, same with the modification of existing laws. ''Exception: The All Seeing Eye can do anything they like, at any time Offenders of the faction law, such as those supplying wrong or incorrect information multiple times will merely be shut off from the Illuminati. They will no longer be able to ask for information and anything they say will be considered highly suspect and untrustworthy. Members have no property rights. The Illuminati works through secret cabals and does not have a permanent settlement.